sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Isl the Hedgefox
Created by Isl-TH. Name: Iselle Jolenia Ichimonji Nick names: Isl, Issy Age: 19 Species: Hybrid (Hedgehog + Fox) Fur color: Purple Eye Color: Swamp Green Height: 5”5’ Weight: n/a Mother: Rosina Ichimonji Father: Khonzeki Ichimonji Siblings: Older half-brother Alphio, Younger Sister Piriora Birthplace: Larlood Spring Hometown: Theorieg Home planet: Darkanimede Current planet: Neyau How she started''' ' Iselle Ichimonji was Rosina’s second, and Khonzeki’s first child. Heir to the throne of the Colonial District of Theorieg, things seemed to be a peaceful time to her. However, nearing her first birthday, she fell ill of a virus, and died on the day of her first birthday.. Left with distraught, Isl’s mother and father took her to a shaman to be resurrected. Alas, the resurrection was a success, but it posed another threat of endangering her life. As a life support system, Isl was given the soul of a demon to be looked after by. But days after Isl’s life back on Darkanimede took a toll for the worse. Because of the demons power, Isl from time to time would be possessed by its power, and would create tremors in the ground by its energy. When Isl was 4, the tremors worsened. Worried, Rosina made Khonzeki send Isl away to a lab for testing. Isl did not want to leave her parents, but she believed it was right for her. Fate weaved a different story, however. The scientists made Isl go through many tests. She barely even ate until they were done. Some of the scientists feared for themselves. Isl was only to stay in a cell of the lab, no toys, no friends, just her and that demon. Things stayed this way for four years. Nearing the day of Isl’s ninth birthday, the demon asked, “Do you really want to stay here forever?”, “Only until I can see my parents again” Isl mumbled. Isl and the demon talked for a time, until it said “I think its time I started helping you instead of causing you so much trouble…” In an instant, the demon took full control of Isl’s body. Her fur grew darker. Horns and scales grew upon her body. The possessed body then broke out of the cell, and killed any scientists on her way to escape. At the last moment, things seemed grim when the staff locked her inside. The possessed Isl ran about the halls trying to search another way out, until she came across a teleportation device. It was still running, so it must’ve been good luck to have started their breakout. But there was no telling where Isl or the demon were about to go. They practically had no choice in the matter, and fearing for their safety, theres no telling what the scientists, her parents, or other authorities would do to her. The demon, still possessing Isl’s body, made her leap into the portal. After they leapt, the power of the lab was shut down. There was no telling what would happen now. When the crew, authorities, and Isl’s parents arrived, Isl was not there. Meanwhile, where the possessed princess was, she flew out of the portal, soaring in a sky of blue. The demon gazed upon the sky, but unknowing of the vast fall she was about to take. The possessed body sky dove over a small body of water, or at least it was how it looked as the body fell overhead. Aiming Isl’s hands at the water, the demon fired off a strings of dark energy from her palms to help slow, the fall. In success, Isl lands in the water, and makes its out with average injuries. She gets out to rest in the forest for a while. Since, both Isl and the demon within have been living on this planet, taking care of each other, and soon, growing a bond of friendship. '''Trivia' *Isl is considered to be a fan character because she is a hybrid, though they don't seem that common in the Sonic fanbase. There are no associations with the Official Characters (Sonic, Tails, etc.) As that would just put another plot device in the story, which already has a bunch of fancharacters linked to whoevers character is with whatsoever. *Isl was first drawn in 2003. There were a lot of changes since then. *Isl's original name was meant to be "Wave", until Sonic Riders for the Gamecube came up. So the name was changed. More to be written soon. Category:Hybrids